Temper
by WaywardFighter
Summary: When the Alpha Pack makes themselves known in Beacon Hills, Derek calls in an old friend to help keep his pack safe. Temper Oak is a young vampire that agrees to temporarily join his pack to keep their town safe, but even with her added power, will they still be enough to handle the Alpha Pack AND the new threat that comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Soon after the Hale pack dealt with Jackson being the Kanima, one of their first encounters with creatures other than werewolves, another supernatural fight was taking place a few states away. Above New York City, the full moon was bright in the sky, covered only briefly by wisps of cloud. It shone down on the streets below, making the streets even lighter than the glow from the billboards of Time Square. The sounds of the bustling crowds and traffic covered the crash that came from a dark alley a few blocks away from the square where three shadowy figures were engaged in a bloody fight. Two were muscular and tall men with eyes that were a deep red, marking them as alpha werewolves. The third figure was a young female, shorter with a slender build. Her appearance hid her true strength as she slammed one of the men into an already crumbling brick wall, making more chunks crack and fall away.

The full moon made the werewolves' actions erratic and unpredictable as their instincts took over. The girl took a harsh blow to the stomach that sent her crashing into a metal dumpster. While she was down, only for a second, one of the werewolves tried to sprint to the end of the alley, towards NYC's crowds. The werewolf was inhumanly fast, but the girl flashed past him to block his path, covering a 20 meter distance in less time than it took to blink. Becoming angry with the pointless fight, dark veins had appeared around her eyes and she snarled, baring her fangs. She quickly grasped his throat and slammed his head against the wall. He crumpled to the ground when she released his neck, instantly unconscious. The other man attempted to escape the alley from the other end, but she was faster once again and repeated the actions to knock him out. When both werewolves had been dealt with, she let out a heavy sigh of relief before wiping any dried blood from her face, brushing off her clothes, and exiting the alley.

Just before rejoining the New York crowds, she checked the middle finger of her right hand for her ring. The sky to the east was beginning to grow slightly lighter and she would prefer not burning up when the first rays touched her skin. Being a vampire did come with certain negative side effects, but on nights like tonight, the strength and speed it gave her was worth it to protect the human civilians. She brushed the dark hair that had fallen loose from her side braid out of her face and behind her ear. Turning in the direction of Central Park and beginning to maneuver through the crowds, she felt a hand smacked her ass as an older man got frisky. Her stormy grey eyes narrowed dangerously and she whipped around to glare at him. "_Never do that again._" The man blinked and nodded, looking a little dazed. Compulsion was also another bonus of being a vamp. Checking to make sure no one was around, she flashed to the park. Almost immediately after arriving, her phone began to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, slightly amazed it hadn't been damaged in the fight, she looked at the number. Rolling her eyes, she flipped it open.

"What do you want Derek?"

**This is just an idea that I've been playing around with. I really want to write a series where a young vampire travels to different places/worlds and helps the people there. I thought I'd start with Teen Wolf during Season 3, with the Alpha Pack. Other "universes" include Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Supernatural... hell, I'd even make a Twilight one (if I can make it really funny). Anyways, I'm going to keep writing this and just see where it goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So basically, following a series of events that took place after her talk with Derek, Temper Andrews found herself in Beacon Hills, the town she had left many years ago. According to Derek, a werewolf that calls himself Deucalion is in town with his pack of alphas, causing trouble for the Hale pack. Always eager for some action and adventure, Temper quickly found an apartment to rent in Beacon Hills and packed her bags. It took all night and most of the next day to drive from the Big Apple to the smaller town, but Temper was fine, seeing as how vampires don't need much sleep.

Now, after introducing herself to the landlady and dropping her bags off in her new home it was only 11:30, so Temper left to get herself set up at Beacon Hills High School. She and Derek had decided it would be best if she disguised herself as a regular high school student for the duration of her time in Beacon Hills. She could get close to Scott and the rest of the younger wolves without causing any suspicion from the alpha pack. Two of the alphas, the twins Aiden and Ethan, were in a few of the same classes as the teen wolves, but Temper doubted they had ever come across a vampire before and would recognize her scent.

Walking up the front steps of the school, the lunch bell rang and hungry students flooded into the halls. It became a painfully slow walk to the main office to retrieve her locker number and combination, and her schedule as Temper was forced to bob and weave through a stampede of bodies. When she finally opened the glass door to the small office, Temper was greeted by a kind looking older woman with a warm smile. The name plate on her desk read Mrs. Denise. "Hello dear, how can I help you today?"

Temper felt a smile spread across her face. "My name is Temper Andrews. I'm the new student that was expected to arrive today."

Mrs. Denise smiled excitedly. "Let's get you set up then, shall we?" She turned to flip through a pile of papers on her desk. After selecting two or three, she handed them to Temper. "Here is your schedule for this semester, your basic student information, and your locker number and combination. You're on lunch break right now, so there's no need to rush off to find a class."

Temper took the papers from her with a grateful smile as Mrs. Denise glanced up at the clock on the wall behind her. "I'm on lunch as well starting right … now. If you'd like, I could give you a quick tour of the school." "That would be amazing, thank you." Quickly grabbing a ring of keys from her desk, Mrs. Denise lead Temper out of the office and into the now less-crowded hallway. They made their way around each of the three levels of the school before ending at Temper's new locker, where they parted ways 15 minutes before afternoon classes began so Mrs. Denise could eat her lunch (Temper told her she had already eaten, so there was no need to walk her to the cafeteria). "If you ever need any help with anything, you know where to find me," Mrs. Denise smiled with a wink and walked back towards the office.

Temper shoved her black bag into her locker before closing her grey-blue eyes for a moment, mentally preparing herself for the afternoon. It had been decades since she last went to school, and she really hadn't missed it. But she did help her friends whenever they needed it, and this was no different. She had told Derek she would help, and so that was her plan, even if it meant returning to this hell. At least Mrs. Denise was nice. The bell rang, startling Temper from her thoughts and causing her eyes to snap open as teenagers began to pour out of the cafeteria into the hall. She quickly grabbed a blue notebook, a couple pens, and her schedule before shutting her grey locker and turning to walk to Chemistry with Mr. Harris.

**I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry if this sucks and I'm sorry updates take so long, but I'm trying okay?**


End file.
